


Ghost of You

by prettysoftlouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, F/M, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, heartbroken calum hood, supportive ashton irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysoftlouis/pseuds/prettysoftlouis
Summary: A little story based on their new song "Ghost of You"TRIGGER WARNING: If you're sensitive to suicide/death then please read with caution!A poor heartbroken Calum





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ! I cried while writing this

Calum noticed she had been sad for a few weeks prior to her death. He did his best to cheer her up, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do. She assured him that she would be okay eventually, that she had a reason to live. She assured him that he made her happy and that she wanted to live because of him. 

The day of her death, Calum noticed her favorite coffee mug sitting out on the counter, her favorite lipstick shade stained on the side of the porcelain. He smiled a bit, picking up the glass and staring for a few seconds before setting it gently on the counter. He then left the kitchen to go look for his love. He found her sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. 

“There you are, love, Missed you in bed this morning,” Calum kissed her head.

“Morning, baby, sorry, I couldn’t get back to sleep and I didn’t want to wake you,” She grabbed his hand and put it up to her lips. 

“Oh, that’s alright, what’re you watching?” He questioned, sitting next to her, she immediately put her legs in his lap. 

“I don’t know, I can’t really focus, I’m kinda just flipping through.”

Calum looked over at her. His heart broke a little. He noticed tear stained cheeks on her beautiful face. He wanted to say something about it, but he didn't. He didn’t want to make things worse. He tried to be as normal as possible. He leaned over and planted another kiss on her, this time on her stained lips.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? I love you so much, I love you so goddamn much,” He rested his chin on top of her head. 

“I love you so much, Cal. Always. Thank you for being so kind to me. I don’t deserve you in the slightest,” Her voice cracked at that last sentence. 

Calum started tearing up as he cried, “Oh, God, baby, I don’t deserve you! You are so perfect and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You are so amazing to me, I should be thanking you for loving me!” He sniffled and she laughed.

“You’re a goof. But seriously, Cal, please don’t cry, you’re so good to me, I love you with every fiber of my being. I really mean that. I’m so incredibly in love with you,” She paused, almost enough to make me stay, she wanted to say but kept quiet. She ended her sentence and closed her mouth.

Calum didn’t know what else to say, so he just pulled her in his arms and held her as tight as possible, never wanting to let go.  
“Hey, Cal?” She whispered into his chest.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can we just lay in bed and cuddle all day? You don’t have anywhere to be, right?” She asked, holding her breath. She really hoped he didn’t have anything to go. She wanted her last day to be good.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here, with you,” He answered, hugging her tighter. 

She smiled as Calum picked her up and carried her to their room. He put on a movie and she cuddled into him. Neither of them were paying attention to the movie, she was tracing over Calum’s bare chest, and he was rubbing her back. They were staring into each other’s eyes, smiling and enjoying each other’s company. She eventually drifted to sleep pressed against his chest. Calum watched her sleep, smiling to himself and moving a piece of her hair that fell into his eyes. He felt like he was the happiest person alive. 

After a few hours, she awakened. Calum was on his phone, replying to fans, following a few, and being silly with the guys. When she groaned and nuzzled Calum, he set his phone down. 

“Morning again, baby,” He chuckled.

She yawned and laughed. “Good morning. How long was I asleep for?” She asked.

“A few hours. It’s only seven,” He replied.

“Sweet. Wanna go make dinner with me?” She hopped out bed, pulling him up with her. 

The making of dinner consisted of them flinging the ingredients at each other, completely trashing the kitchen. They sat at the dining table and ate their food, talking for a while. When she looked over at the clock, it read 9:27. She was supposed to leave at 9:30. She stood up, dragging her feet to the sink. She almost didn’t want to go, she loved Calum so much, and she knew he loved her just the same. But, she knew what she had to do. She turned back to Calum after washing her plate off. 

“Hey, baby, I need some alone time, so ‘m gonna go for a drive. I’ll bring us back ice cream, and after I leave, can you run me a bath, pretty please?” She tried her hardest to smile a real smile but failed.

Calum seemed to fall for it, though. He nodded, “Of course, but please be safe,” He warned. 

“Of course I will,” She lied, walking over to his open arms, giving him a five-minute long hug. She was late, but it didn’t matter at this point. She wanted to give him as much time as she could. 

They finally pulled away and she kissed him. She ran upstairs to change. She took off her shirt and put on one of his hoodies. She wanted to die in comfort. She laid the suicide note flat on the sink in the bathroom, knowing it’ll be too late for him to save her when he found it and skipped down the stairs. 

She pulled Calum to her. She kissed him one last time and told him she loved him. “I love you, Cal. Always. Goodbye.”

She ran out the door and jumped into her car.

“Here we go,” She sighed to herself as she pulled out of the driveway.

Calum walked into his bedroom after he watched his love drive away. He saw her favorite shirt laying by the closet. He kicked it in the closet, meaning to put it in the hamper later. He got undressed and into a pair of his boxers. He didn’t want to start the bath too early, otherwise, the water would get cold. He figured he would start it in a little while. He sat on his phone again for a while until he noticed she left about an hour ago, so he set his phone on the bed and brought candles into the bathroom. He started the water, turning to put the candles on the sink when he noticed a piece of printer paper on the sink. He picked it up and read over it. As he was reading, his heartbeat got quicker and he felt ill. He dropped the glass jars on the tile and ran to his phone. 

The tears were stinging his eyes and his hands were shaking so bad he could barely pick up his phone. He dialed her number and when she didn’t answer, he tried again and again. He sobbed harder, screaming out as he was attempting to dial emergency services. As he was typing in the number, an incoming call interrupted him. He answered it within two seconds.

“H-Hello?” He sniffled and tried to calm his breaths.

“Hi, is this Calum Hood?” The voice on the other side of the phone asked.

“Y-Yes this is, why? Is it my girlfriend? Is she-” A sob escaped his lips.

“I’m afraid not so much. We found her car smashed into a tree, she was airlifted to the hospital but she…” The voice kept talking but Calum stopped listening.

“What hospital is she at?” He yelled into the phone.

The voice on the phone told him the address. Calum ran to his car and to the hospital, calling the boys on the way.

After Calum got to the hospital and his precious love was pronounced dead, he had to have Michael, Luke, and Ashton drive him home.

“Guys I...I can’t be home. It reminds me of her and I just-” Calum stopped.

“Okay, we’ll go to my place, I’m so sorry, Cal,” Ashton spoke up, letting Calum cry on him.

“How was I so fucking stupid? How could I have let her go? I knew she was sad and I fucking let her go. I fucking let her get in her car and I didn’t even find the fucking note until an hour after she left! I’m so fucking stupid! She’s dead because of me! I fucking hate myself!” Calum screamed into Ashton’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Calum, this isn’t your fault,” Michael wiped tears away. They all loved Cal’s girlfriend. They all sobbed on the way home, Calum harder than the rest. 

“Hey, I’m gonna drop you guys off at Ashton’s, and then Mike and I are gonna go get you some clothes, okay, Cal? I know you don’t wanna be home, so we’ll go pack you a suitcase,” Luke offered. 

Calum felt numb. He couldn’t stop crying, he just stared out the window, staying silent.

“That’s a good idea, guys,” Ashton finally answered Luke. 

When they arrived at Ashton’s house, he helped Calum get inside. The other two boys drove away to Cal’s. 

Calum just sat on the floor in the middle of Ashton’s kitchen. There were so many things going on in his mind, he just sat there, silently. For hours. Michael, Luke, and Ashton sat on Ashton’s couch, Calum’s suitcase by the front door. Nobody said anything; there was nothing to say. 

After a few hours, Calum finally collapsed on the kitchen floor, exhaustion making it too hard for him to stay awake.

He lived out of that one suitcase for months, not daring to go back to his house. Not yet.

Finally, one day Calum decided it wasn’t getting any easier, he just had to face it. Ashton left on a date after asking Calum repeatedly if he was going to be okay. Calum smiled and told him to go. Ashton was so excited, he kissed Calum on his head and ran out the door. 

Calum drove to his house, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight, his hands were numb. He pulled into his driveway, shakily getting out of the car and walking up to the front door.

He took a deep breath, turning the doorknob and walking in. He immediately felt sick. He walked slowly around, remembering the six years they’ve been through together. The countless arguments that had Calum sleeping on the couch, he ran his hand along the back of it. He walked into the kitchen, still a mess from their last food fight. Her plate was still in the sink, his eyes drifted over to her coffee mug. He walked over to it and slowly lifted it, cradling it so gently, looking at the faded lipstick mark. He ran his thumb over it, a tear slipping down his cheek. He set it down and started up the stairs.

He wiped tears as he walked into their bedroom. The bed still unmade, full of memories. He turned around, his eyes landing on her favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He ran over to it, falling to his knees and grasping it, smelling it, trying to keep her scent in his nose. He cried into the shirt, dampening it. He just wanted her back. He’d give anything to get her back. He took her shirt and walked to the bathroom. The shattered glass was cleaned up and placed into a neat pile, most likely done by Michael or Luke a few months back. He walked back down the stairs and sighed. 

“I thought things were supposed to get easier,” He sighed to himself out loud.

Silence.

“Why’d you leave me? We were supposed to get married. We were supposed to have kids. You were my best friend, and you left me. Now I’m just left with the ghost of you, all alone in this empty house,” He wiped one last tear, placing the Zeppelin shirt by her coffee mug and walked towards the door. He’d have the boys come to help him clean the house up, just not today. He looked at the living room one last time before closing the door and not looking back.


End file.
